


Walking Him

by Key_Laney



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anger, F/M, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Key_Laney/pseuds/Key_Laney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet with Moriarty about a job offer and is immediately hired. You have know idea what the job is but you still stay. Moriarty finds you ridiculously adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking Him

Before you could even speak, you were cut off by the most difficult person you have ever met.

“You’re hired!” He said joyfully.

You didn’t introduce yourself. No name. No age. No CV. Nothing. You sat down and that was that. Was this a damn joke?

“I uh.. I haven't given you my name.” You chuckled nervously. You were seated in an expensive leather chair in front of a very expensive man wearing a very expensive suit. Westwood, he mentioned. 

He laughed, as if he heard the best joke of his life. You were irritated. You felt like you were wasting your time here. “I already know you, Y/N!” He continued to laugh with that evil grin of his. “I know everything about you, dear.” 

The ad listed 100% weapon accuracy and more money than you could ever imagine. However, right now, you felt like you wanted to go back to your messy flat and stay there. 

“Right… I haven't gotten your name. It was never listed in the ad.” You said, fingers impatiently tapping on your knee. 

“Jim Moriarty. Just call me Jim.” He answered. Half of you wanted to know more, the other half wanted to get out of this forsaken office but there was no turning back. You didn't know how to answer so you stayed quiet. You look up to accidentally lock eyes with your boss. You could feel yourself hold in your breath. You were never this flustered before. 

Moriarty clapped his hands together, breaking the silence. “You will be paid monthly, of course. All you need to do is work beside me. Easy!” He said in a sing-song tone. This man was crazy, the ’death is funny’ type of crazy. “Everything is already set up for you, Y/N.” 

You hesitated to answer once again. You needed to think about this. Hell, you didn’t even know what you were doing. Everything was so vague yet the income was so large. 

“I, uhm. I’m not--” You stammered. 

He rested his chin upon his palms, staring at you. Moriarty huffed in awe, “You are certainly more adorable in person.” 

You swallowed nervously, a slight blush appearing on your face. “I’m not sure if that appropriate to say, Mr. Moriarty.”

“Jim!” He countered, throwing his arms up. “I told you to call me Jim.” You were impressed how fast he went from such a soft voice to a hoarse command. It was unbelievable. It was sexy.  
“Yes, Jim.” You corrected yourself, clutching your fists together. 

Moriarty smiled again. That goddamn charming grin. How was he so attractive yet so wicked? “I think I really like you and we’re going to have a wonderful time!”

You were fully blushing now. It was clear that he knew he had you under his palm. Why were you attracted to psychopaths?! You slowly relaxed into the leather seat. “Yes, Jim.” You said again.


End file.
